The Princess and the Peasant
by Aipom4
Summary: Katara stands in for Yue when she loses her memory. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ATLA. You know the episode The Beach? I wonder if Mai was on her period, maybe that's why she was so bitchy that day..Anyway's please review.**

"I do not wish to marry him father!" Princess Yue exclaimed. She just found out she was put in an arranged marriage to Prince Zuko, of the Fire Nation. She hardly knew him, they never met.

"The Prince even made this necklace for you." Chief Arnook said, holding out the beautiful carved necklace. Yue took the beautiful betrothal necklace in her palm. It was a red dragon and a blue moon together. Making a purple colour when they met.

"Well, it is beautiful!" Yue gasped at its beauty. "It must have taken him days to mak- who cares, I'm still not marrying him!"

"Yue, it has to be you to marry the prince to unite our alliances." Chief Arnook said. "For the peace."

"Then why don't you marry him!" Yue cried and ran off. Chief Arnook sighed.

* * *

Princess Yue laid her head on her dresser as she cried. She didn't want to marry a total stranger. She'd run away, yeah that's it, she'll run away. No Princess means no marriage. Yue packed her little sack and tied a bunch of bed sheets together and hooked it around her bed. She slowly scaled down the frozen palace walls. She hurried to a boat and started rowing. She was going to travel to the Northern Water Tribe sister tribe, Southern Water Tribe for now. As she started rowing further and further out she notices she was being sucked in by a whirlpool. Princess Yue tried to row her way out as fast as she could, she started throwing some things into the whirlpool. Including Prince Zuko's betrothal necklace, anything to stop the whirlpool from taking her in.

* * *

"Is she awake?" A voice whispered.

"I don't know, she's been out for so long." Who were these whispering voices? Yue opened her eyes to see a Water Tribe boy and girl.

"Who are you?" Yue asked frighten. The pair looked at each other.

"I'm Katara, your highness." The girl said.

"I'm warrior Sokka." The boy replied he then got up. Katara placed a cloth over Yue's head.

"Who am i?" Yue asked confused. "How did I get here?" Katara gasped. Suddenly Sokka came back with an older looking gentleman.

"Oh spirits, thank goodness you're ok!" The man said, hugging her tightly. Yue pushed him away.

"Who are you?" Chief Arnook looked speechless.

"Yue, I'm your father." The man rubbed her cheek. "Don't you remember me?" Yue shook her head.

"Uh, Chief Arnook, may I speak to you outside?" Katara asked. Chief Arnook nodded at the healer's request.

"What's wrong with her?" Chief Arnook asked the young healer when they were outside the Southern Water Tribe tent.

"I'm afraid she has memory loss." Katara said. Chief Arnook put his head in his hands.

"Oh spirits, what am I going to do now?" Arnook sobbed. "She was supposed to go through the marriage!"

"Chief, shame on you!" Katara said. "Your daughter has memory loss and all you can think about is some stupid marriage?"

"Katara, we need Princess Yue to marry Prince Zuko so we can assure our protection that the Fire Nation won't attack our tribes!" Chief Arnook said firmly. "So I offered my daughter to be betrolled to the young prince, my plan is now ruined." Snowflakes started to fall on Katara's head. Chief Arnook started to look at her strangely. What was it? Did she have something in her teeth? The chief then took up a ball of snow and dropped it onto Katara's head.

"Chief, I mean no disrespect but what was that for?" Katara asked, shaking off the snow. The chief grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Wait, stop," The chief ordered. He took her hand and led her to the river. "What do you see?"

Katara gazed into the water, with snow still in her hair. "I see Princess Yue." In the reflection it showed Katara looking similar to Yue with the snow on her hair.

"Exactly, Katara, you can take Yue's place, just for now until she remembers!" Katara stepped back from him.

"No, I can't," Katara pleaded. "Please don't let me go through with this!"

"Katara, we need a stand in until Yue remembers!" Arnook said. "Our tribes need you."

"But what if she never remembers?" Katara said. "I'm going to be stuck in a loveless marriage with a total stranger!"

"Katara.." Arnook took her hands.

"No, I refuse," Katara pulled back her hand "To marry a man from a Nation who killed my other!" Katara turned away and folded her arms.

"So the other tribe's families must suffer too."

"What do you mean?" Katara turned to face him.

"If there is not a suitable bride for Prince Zuko to marry they'll attack the tribes!"

Katara unfolded her arms and gasped. "They can't do that!"

"Fire Lord Ozai said that will happen if there is no princess for the Prince to marry."

"That's cruel!"

"Yes they are, but if there is no princess that means our tribes will be under attack," Arnook. "Katara, sometimes our duties aren't the easiest to do, but when it has something to do with protecting others we must make these sorts of sacrifices."

"But what about me and what I want?"

"Katara you are willing to let other's suffer for your own happiness?"

"No, but my heart is telling me this is wrong!"

"Then what does your head say?"

"To go through with this." Katara said softly.

"Will you?" Chief Arnook asked. "Are you willing enough to make such a sacrifices so the other tribe children can grow up with two parents instead of none?" Katara nodded.

"Yes, it's my duty and honour to fill in for the Princess."

**Please review my other stories, the more reviews the faster i update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I let you guys wait so long. On my next update I'll be answering questions. Ok, time for Author Fic Picks. The Fic Pick of the day is **_**Acts of Kindness**_** by **_**AnnaAza**_**. Really great story, you should read and review it!**

"_I don't even know this girl!"_ Zuko thought as his ship was headed to the Northern Water Tribe. _"All I know is that her hair is snow white and her name…."_

"My Prince, we have docked to the Northern Water Tribe!" One of the crew said. Zuko nodded.

A group of Waterbenders gathered in a group formation, which opened the curved gateway, allowing Prince Zuko's ship in. The Waterbenders Waterbended the series of locks to make way for the Fire Nation ship. Zuko watched in amazement when Waterbenders filled each lock with water, so it raised Prince Zuko's heavy ship to level and then they bended the water out of its lock which lowered the ship to the level of the city.

Zuko stepped down from his ship. With people bowing at his feet as he made his way into the beautiful city of ice. In the city, it was filled with fountains and waterfalls. Zuko headed to the center, a long set of white stairs with waterfalls at each side. The temple was where he'd meet his future wife.

"Prince Zuko!" Chief Arnook exclaimed. "So happy that you came, did you have a safe trip?"

"Yes I did, thank you for inviting me and for allowing me to have your daughter's hand," Zuko bowed. "It's an honour to be marrying Princess Yu—"

"Katara!" The young man next to Arnook said. The chief glared at him as Zuko stood there watching them confused.

"I thought her name was Yue?" Zuko asked.

"Uh, that was a trick!" Chief Arnook said. "If someone ever wanted to kidnap the Princess, we use the decoy name Yue so they would try to find a girl named Yue instead of Katara!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Um, I guess that makes sense!" Prince Zuko scratched the back of his head. Chief Arnook sighed in relief.

"Chief Hakoda!" Chief Arnook said. "Please get my daughter, Princess Katara!"

"Yes, your highness." Chief Hakoda glared at Prince Zuko. As the man left to fetch the Princess Chief Arnook turned to Zuko.

"Please excuse him, he's like family so he's very close to the Princess, he's also from our sister tribe in the South Pole, he's chief." Zuko heard mutters and the sound of feet. A young lady, with an emotionless expression with snow white hair made her way over to the two men. She bowed at Chief Arnook first and the turned to Prince Zuko. She gave a low bow.

"Welcome, your majesty, I hope you had a pleasant trip here, I do hope your stay with us with be everything you expected it to be!" The girl said. "I'm Princess Yu—

"Katara!" Chief Arnook said quickly. "Now, now dear, he's your future husband and my future son-in-law, they shall be no secrets between family, you can use your real name!"

The young woman composed herself. "Please forgive me, my name is Princess Katara!"

"So I was told!" Zuko's gaze went the two chiefs who started whistling awkwardly. Zuko's attention turned back to the Princess. She had the most amazing blue eyes, though; she didn't fit the first description he was told about her. He was told that she a tall thin frame, instead she was short and had curves, the only thing that was in her description were her hair and eyes. Around her neck was his necklace.

"It pleases me you are wearing my necklace, your highness!" Zuko bowed and then took Katara's hand and gave it a light kiss. When he let go of her hand he could have sworn he saw a look at disgust in her face.

"Oh, my scar…." Zuko touched his left part of his face.

The girl scoffed. "Forget your scar, you got on my hand!" The girl rubbed away the spit with the skirt of her dress. She then turned to Chief Arnook.

"May I return to my room, Father?" She asked.

"Dear, our guest have travelled all the way from the Fire Nation!" Chief Arnook sternly said.

"But I was up all night practising my Waterbending!" The girl whined.

"You're a Waterbender?" Zuko asked in disbelief. The girl turned and glared at him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No." Zuko said. "They just never mentioned that you are a Waterbender."

"Well, I am, take it or leave it!" The girl said proudly as Chief Arnook face palmed.

"It's nice to know that a woman knows how to defend herself." Prince Zuko admired. "How far along are you in your training?"

Princess Katara blushed. "I'm a novice!"

Prince Zuko gave a soft laugh.

"It's not my fault!" The Princess defended herself. "There's just no one to teach me!"

"How come?"

"Woman are forbidden to learn Waterbending to fight here, they are only allowed to heal!" Princess Katara glared to the old man next to the two chiefs.

"Well, that's stupid." The Prince said everyone looked at him. "No disrespect but if a woman was blessed with a gift, why not use and apply it more?"

"Be—because, we we're brought up to be good wives, to know how to cook, clean, take care of the children…." The two young benders looked at each other and ignored everyone else in the room as they had their 'private' conversation.

"I find men and female benders should be equal, if a woman knows how to fight and defend herself that proves more of her worth than her beauty does, she proves she's on par with her husband." Prince Zuko explained.

"I had to teach myself…." Katara said.

"All by yourself?" The prince asked. The princess nodded. "Impressive."

"Uh, um thank you…." Katara blushed. "I never got a compliment before, or a thank you, unless I healed someone."

"In the Fire Nation, the women know how to bend and fight…." Zuko said.

"Really?" Katara asked. "Interesting…."

"Uh, Princess, would you like me to send someone to escort you to your room?" Chief Arnook asked. "Since you said you're tired…."

"No Father, that'd be rude," Katara smiled softly at the Prince. "We have guest, may I show him around?"

"Of course my dear…." Chief Arnook said. Katara got on her tiptoes and kissed Chief Arnook on his cheek. She gave a smile to the other men in the room as she slipped her arm into Zuko's.

"So, tell me more about the Fire Nation." She asked Prince Zuko, who grinned and the pair walked out the temple together.

**So what do you guys think? Can you please, please review Journey to the Four Nations? Your reviews encourage me to write and update more! BTW does anyone know any good Zutara Story? **


	3. Chapter 3

Things were quiet as Princess Katara showed Zuko around. Zuko noticed that the young woman didn't know where she was going. She acted surprised and astonished by the places they went in the icy kingdom.

"So, you don't leave your palace much, do you?" Zuko commented. Katara's face turned red.

"What do you mean about that?"

"Well, all the places we went, you acted like it's your first time visiting them…" Zuko said.

"Well, my father doesn't let me leave my room much…" Katara muttered.

"Oh, that's too bad…" Zuko said as another awkward moment passed.

* * *

The pair entered a boat and stared each other down as they had someone paddle for them.

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" Zuko asked Princess Katara, she had a bored look on her face.

"Not really," Princess Katara dipped a finger into the water and swirled it around. "I just feel so weird, with people staring and having someone paddle for us…."

Zuko looked at the girl. Woman in the Fire Nation always liked to boss the servants around, he remembered his ex-girlfriend Mai, always wanted one of his servants to come with them whenever they went out.

"Why don't we do something more exciting?" Katara said suddenly. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Wanna go penguin sledding?" Katara asked suddenly.

"What's that?" Zuko asked. Princess Katara gave a smirk.

* * *

Zuko grasped Katara's small waist as they slid down the snow, he sat behind Princess Katara as she controlled the animal.

"Wooh Hoo!" Princess Katara screamed, giggling happily. Zuko couldn't help but feel a smile on his face as he and the young woman screamed in delight.

"Uh, Princess Katara, don't you think we're going a little too fast?" Zuko shouted.

"What?" Princess Katara asked. "You want to go faster?" She then bend the snow to ice, they were going much faster.

"Slow down!" Prince Zuko yelled.

"What?" Katara shouted. "You want me to bend more?"

"No!"

"What do you mean I'm bending too slow!"

"Watch out!" Zuko said as he turned them the other way from the upcoming tree.

They then ended up going off the icy path and into a rock. Katara felt herself flop on something warm and hard. She landed in Prince Zuko's chest.

"That was kind of fun," Prince Zuko laughed. Katara smiled and joined in on the laughter. She then scooped some snow and threw it in Prince Zuko's face.

"Hey!" Zuko said.

"What's the matter, can't handle a little snow?" Princess Katara teased. She then got hit by an even bigger snowball.

"Can't keep up?" Prince Zuko challenged.

"You're on!" Katara said as she used her Waterbending to form eight snowballs, throwing them at Zuko.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Prince Zuko laughed. He then heated up the area so that the snowballs melted before it touched him. He smirked.

"No fair!" Princess Katara pouted.

"Maybe we should head back?" Prince Zuko asked. "The banquets going to start soon!"

"Oh yeah!" Princess Katara said. "I forgot, I need to get ready!" Katara stared at her clothes, which was full of snow. She then took Zuko's hand and the pair went back to the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Katara never felt so beautiful before. Her hair loopies was up in a fancy new style. She wore light silver makeup. She wore a beautiful ball gown with a purple wrap. She hummed happily as she twirled around in her ballroom dress. Katara realized that Prince Zuko wasn't so bad. But the thing was, she was starting to like him. She almost didn't mind the marriage but she didn't know how he'd take it if he found out the truth, that she wasn't really Princess Yue, would his feelings for her remain? Or would he forget all about her. Katara shook those thoughts away as she heard knocking at the door.

"Come in," Katara said. Chief Arnook came in. "Was there something you needed?"

"I just wanted to thank you," Chief Arnook said. "For doing this…."

"No problem, it's my duty!" Katara smiled. "Is Princess Yue feeling any better?"

"I don't know," Chief Arnook sighed.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Sokka's taking good care of her…"

* * *

Katara slowly and elegantly walked down the steps. She blushed at all the guest staring at her. A hand clasped on her own. Katara stared down and saw Zuko, grinning at her. She felt more confidence as she hurried down the steps to hug him.

"You look beautiful!" Zuko whispered. Katara blushed. "Thank you,"

"May I have this dance?" Zuko asked.

"Yes," Katara danced with Zuko. She felt so happy being in his arms. She knew what she had to do; she had to tell him the truth.

"Zuko,"

"Yeah,"

"Come with me, outside," Katara sighed. "I need to talk to you, alone…" Katara took Zuko's hand and lead him out the palace. She took him outside and stared at the moon.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Zuko asked.

Katara burst into tears. Zuko brought her into his arms. "Don't cry, what's wrong?"

"Everything!" Katara cried. "I never expected to fall for you! This wasn't a part of the plan!"

"Katara, I know this arrange marriage wasn't both of our ideas, but…"

"No, not that plan!" Katara whispered. "You don't know the truth,"

Zuko wiped the tears from her eyes. "Katara, don't worry,"

"I did something bad…"

"It won't change the way I feel about you!" Zuko pressed a small kiss to her forehead. They embraced. Zuko took her hand and walked her back to the party. When they entered no one was dancing, and in the middle of the palace stood a young man and a young lady who looked similar to Katara. Zuko looked at Katara to see her face paled.

"Father," The other girl said to Chief Arnook. "I remember!"

Tears fell from the chief's eyes as he embraced her. "My daughter!"

"What?" Zuko let go of Katara's hand.

"Prince Zuko, If you'd please let me explain!" Chief Arnook said.

"I'm waiting!" Zuko crossed his arms, refusing to look at Katara. They told him the whole story. Zuko didn't know how to feel, he felt hurt, betrayed….The girl he thought he loved was nothing but a liar. Katara took off her necklace and gave it back to Princess Yue.

Princess Yue walked up to Zuko and bowed. She was beautiful even in her sister tribes less extravagant clothes, but when Zuko looked into her eyes, though it was blue, it didn't sparkle as much as Katara's.

"Prince Zuko, I'm honoured that you want me as a wife!" Princess Yue went into her pocket and placed an item in his hand. Zuko opened his hand to see his necklace he had made for her. "But I can't accept!" The crowd gasp as she walked back to the young man she came with.

"I'm in love, with Warrior Sokka…" Princess Yue said. Sokka blushed.

"But, my father expects me to marry a girl from a tribe…" Zuko said.

"Please, don't attack us!" Chief Arnook begged Zuko. "There are more eligible girls for you to marry,"

"Really?"

"Yes, you can have any girl you want!" Chief Arnook showed him the other single wealthy tribe woman.

"I'm sorry Chief, these women are all beautiful, but I can't marry any of them, but Katara…"

"Huh?" Chief Arnook said.

"Huh?" Went the guest.

"Huh?" Went Sokka.

"Huh?" Katara said. Zuko took Katara's hands.

"I know you lied about being Princess Yue, but I also know you were telling me the truth, about who you were, just by your personality,"

"What do you mean?"

"Does Princess Yue know how to Waterbend?"

"No,"

"Does she find boat rides boring?"

"I don't think so…"

"Oh, can we go on a boat ride?" Sokka whispered to Yue.

"Your simple things make you beautiful,"

"You forgive me?" Katara asked.

"Yes," Zuko raised her chin and kissed her.


End file.
